


perhaps i could love you

by Bloke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloke/pseuds/Bloke
Summary: Honeymaren could not imagine loving Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	perhaps i could love you

Elsa was cold. So cold Honeymaren could never have imagined loving her. She was a distant echo, a suggestion of a person, a fleeting spirit. An uncontainable force that seemed only to thaw, to become human, at the sight of her sister.

Half flesh and half element, Elsa paid the Northuldrans little mind except to give the occasional help or hear the occasional story. Around the campfire, with the soft glow and crackling fire and smothering warmth that made Honeymaren feel _different_ , Elsa seemed almost calm. Even Honeymaren knew the spirit enjoyed reconnecting with her mother through Northuldran tales.

Under the sprinkle of stars, the two listened. So human, Honeymaren’s mind whispered, and she would feel her heart become at ease.

But then the moment was gone, and Elsa was out there in the wild, free and untainted, hard and cold. How could anybody ever love something like that?

Perhaps that lack of investment was why Honeymaren pushed off visits to Arendelle. Until finally, Ryden was able to drag her out of the forest and they rode their way to the kingdom.

When she arrived, she marveled at Anna, Queen of Arendelle, sister of magic. Not because of the gems that glittered on her dress and crown—those things meant nothing to Honeymaren—but because of the way Elsa was gently tamed by Anna, soothed by her words, comforted by their proximity.

Ryder was ecstatic when Elsa offered to give them a tour around the kingdom. It was not his first tour, so he said sagely, noting that Honeymaren had never visited Arendelle before, ‘this will totally blow your mind.’

It didn’t. She snickered at the way her brother gasped at the little things and his disappointment when he saw she didn't feel his excitement. Elsa made it a game to impress her. Honeymaren made it a game to pretend she wasn’t affected. “I may not know the kingdom as well as Anna, but I know enough,” Elsa would say, taking Honeymaren’s hand before dragging her to another place to sightsee.

In the end, it was not the statues, fountains, or glowing street lamps that made her wonderstruck (though they came close). It was when Elsa fed her a small piece of chocolate with a smile so playful Honeymaren struggled to swallow back the sudden bout of thickly sweet, the blooming ache, and the evanescent cold on her lips. Her mouth fell open in awe. Elsa’s eyes crinkled, and it struck Honeymaren just how wrong she was. The fire spirit could take the form of a lizard—round, cute, and skittery, and no less of an amphibian than his brothers.

Why then, could the winter spirit not take the form of a single woman—regal, melancholy, and free?

“I told you you’d like it,” Elsa said, smile lingering.

Yes, perhaps Honeymaren could grow to love her.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm taking a break from my longer Elsa/Honeymaren fic right now that's still in the oven. I don’t actually subscribe to this characterization of Elsa but I did think there was something to be tapped into here. Mainly gay energy.


End file.
